


The Ferris Work

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, i had to write something for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Kudos: 29





	The Ferris Work

“Thanks for today.” Nicky turned to Gigi and smiled.  
The other girl didn’t respond, her eyes still fixed on the pastel sky as it slowly faded into darkness.  
Nicky just took the time to watch how Gigi’s eyes remained lit up even in the dimming light. She adored the soft shape of her lips and tried to stop herself thinking about how nice they must feel to kiss.  
She found herself placing her hand gently over Gigi’s, shuffling closer to her.  
This time Gigi did react. In one swift motion she pulled Nicky towards her so that their lips came crashing together. Their hands became instantly intertwined as they both melted against one another. 

Nicky broke the kiss and rested her head on Gigi’s shoulder. A few small tears began to fall from her eyes as the joy rushed over her. 

“I love you.” Her whisper was so quiet she wasn’t even sure she had even said it out loud. It was only when she felt Gigi bring her face to hers once again that she knew her confession had been heard.

“I love you too Nicky.” Gigi’s faces beamed with happiness as she kissed the other girls cheek and stood, holding out her hand.  
Nicky took her hand rose from her seat.  
“One last ride on the Ferris wheel?”  
“Of course.”


End file.
